


Death Walks Among Us

by Recnepsrc



Category: Doom (2016), Doom (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recnepsrc/pseuds/Recnepsrc
Summary: "They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you? You will be worse. Rip and tear until it is done.” A series of short stories set in the DOOM universe. The canon assumed here is that the Doomslayer is the same character as in the first three games, but with his 2016 attributes.





	1. Holed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the stories within, and leave a comment/suggestion/constructive criticism if you feel like it!

An eerie silence rings throughout the facility. It’s frightening. Maddening. Drives lesser men insane. But we aren’t looking at lesser men. We’re looking at a woman who has quite literally been through Hell. 

 

Two days ago, everything was normal in the UAC research facility on Mars. Everyone was doing their jobs. Clean energy seemed so goddamn close. Everyone knew their slough would soon be over. That was before incident alpha.

 

The portal opened, and there was cheering all around. Nobody thought it would lead to anything dangerous. Why would it? Hell’s not real. Hell’s something people who don’t understand science believe in. “Hell” was just what they called the alternate dimension they planned to exploit.

 

Then, the first of the imps came through.

 

It leapt from the portal and clung to the ceiling. Nobody knew what to do. Everyone began to speak in hushed voices.

 

_“What the fuck?”_  
“Looks like a hairless monkey or something.”  
“Call security, we’ve got a foreign entity.”

 

Of course security did eventually come, but by then it was too late. Everyone was dead, and the room had been flooded by demons. The soldiers didn’t stand a chance either, their armor ripped and torn like wet cardboard by otherworldly weapons. The creatures spread through the facility, killing almost everyone in their wake. A lucky few made it back to Earth, but those that could not were massacred on Martian soil. Some made it into emergency bunkers, surviving as long as they could on the meager rations provided. They were eventually starved, one by one dying in a place where nobody would ever see or remember them. All except one.

 

Having locked herself alone in a bunker, Doctor Anita Palmer was able to survive longer than anyone else on the planet Mars. She ate rations intended for ten people across thirty days, surviving two full weeks with food to spare and sending weak radio signals back to Earth. But in her mind, she knows what’s going to happen. She does this for twenty days, and it finally happens.

 

On day 21 of her stay in this bunker, Anita hears a banging against the steel doors that wakes her from a light sleep. She puts her armor on and grabs the sidearm allotted to her by emergency protocol. Suddenly, a horrible scrape of metal on metal shocks her ears and the sliding doors to the martian surface begin prying open, a single narrow ray of sunlight shining in. She looks for another door, but to no avail. She scrambles into a corner, hiding behind an electrical generator. The light gets wider and the screeching of demons can be heard on the outside. She compacts herself as much as possible, trying to conceal herself to delay the inevitable.

 

Eventually, the door opens wide enough for an imp to slide through, his hand ignited in flame. He looks around the room, growling at nothing. Anita is scared out of her mind.

 

_Oh god,_ she thinks, _I’m gonna die._

 

The creature sniffs around, breathing deep, trying to find the scent something. Anita grips her gun so tight her hand starts to hurt, but she knows it’s going to be useless against the beast.

 

Suddenly, there’s a thumping heard from the outside and the screaming of demons from a distance. The imp tries to open the door back up, but it’s not nearly strong enough. Suddenly, the door scrapes open about a foot, wide enough for a zombie to stick its head in and scream something in their language. It doesn’t make any sense, given that Anita doesn’t speak their tongue. However, one thing comes through loud and clear; a name spoken with the fear of a thousand generations:

 

_**“DOOMSLAYER!”**_

 

The zombie slides back out of the door, screaming. The thumping has turned into a more noticeable gunfire. The imp, now fearing for its life, leaps to the ceiling and clings to the darkness. In an instant, the door slides all the way open and something like Anita’s never seen before steps in. 

 

_Holy shit._

 

He looks like a human soldier, but far larger than any employed by UAC. His armor is anything but standard, all clean edges and green paint job. He looks like he could carry a dozen guns at once and, judging by the gunfire, probably did at some point. 

 

The imp, knowing its life is forfeit, drops from the ceiling onto the Marine’s back. Now, Anita thought for sure he’d be dead. Any human soldier wouldn’t last a second against these creatures. But this is no human soldier. Dropping his shotgun, the Marine grabs the imp by the head with both hands and swings it forward, slamming its body against the ground and mashing it into a fine red paste. He bends over slowly to grab the gun, putting it into a sheath on his back. 

 

Raising her hands, Anita stands up slowly. The Marine glances at her for only a moment, walking over to the shelves of the bunker to grab ammunition, pulling guns out of seemingly nowhere and reloading them. Struggling to find her voice, she finally speaks.

 

“Th-Thanks for rescuing me,” she rasps over the clicking of bullets into chambers. The Marine says nothing. “You UAC?” She asks, again with no response. The Marine instead points out the door to a glowing ring of light in the hallway, a good distance away.

 

“Holy shit, you got the teleporter back online? Is it going to Earth?” The Marine nods. They both step out of the door and begin their separate ways, but not before Anita stops the Marine in his tracks with a hand on his arm.

 

“Thank you.” She says firmly. “Is there any way I can help you?”

 

The marine swipes her hand off, continuing away. She takes the hint and walks to the portal. She shouts down the hallway one last time.

 

“I want to tell people who saved me! Who are you?”

 

The Marine pulls out his shotgun to a readied stance, turning his head back to glance at her. Then, a sound comes out of him like nothing she’s ever heard. It’s a horrifying, scratchy, deep boom of a voice.

 

**“DOOM.”**


	2. Gamma Company, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young soldier joins the UAC in search of new opportunity, but meets some old friends along the way.
> 
> (Based on unused ideas from the DOOM bible, part 1 of 5)

“I’m looking for someone named James… Dakota?”

 

Every ex-marine in the room looks up from what they’re doing at the female officer. One in the back stands up, raising his hand.

 

“It’s Dacote, ma’am. Buddy Dacote.” He says meekly.

 

The officer looks him up and down before giving him a gesture to follow. They both walk into a small, sterile room with a table, two chairs, and a white binder on said table. They sit down across from each other as Buddy looks around the room.

 

“So, Mr. Dacote,” the officer says in a low growl. “Says here you had high honors in the marines. Tell me about that.”

 

Buddy snaps back to attention. “Oh, uh, yeah. Yes ma’am. Purple Heart and Silver Star. I reached the rank of Lance Corporal.” He says sternly, trying his best to look professional as she reads his file. After a long period of silence, she looks up from her file, staring him down with piercing blue eyes, examining him. He feels a twinge of fear, as if she could kill him with a look. She points to his left temple.

 

“Scar. Where’d you get it?”

 

He glances up at it. “Farming accident when I was sixteen, ma’am. Haywire tractor and such.”

 

She looks him over one last time. “Well, James, you’re in.” She extends a hand. “Welcome to the UAC.”

 

He slowly shakes her hand. “That’s it? No tests or anything?”

 

“Nope.” She responds. “You’ve got an amazing record, your health is good, and you’re still fairly fresh out of the marines. You’ll be bunking with gamma company.” The door behind her slides open. “Now get the hell out of my office.”

 

Buddy, somewhat dazed, grabs his bag and heads to his assigned barracks. Upon opening the heavy steel door, he sees a young chinese woman with a cybernetic arm and a large facial scar getting her things in order. She turns to him, stopping what she’s doing and walking over to him. He’s taken aback by this.

 

“Say,” She begins, “You look familiar.” She looks him over, and her eyes go wide. “You’re Bud Tacote, aren’t you?” 

 

“Uh, y-yeah.” He stutters. “Who are you?”

 

She steps back and puts both hands on her head. “Holy shit!” She laughs. “You probably don’t recognize me, on account ‘a the scar and the arm.” She forcefully takes his hand and shakes it with both of hers. “Lorelei Chen, how the hell you been?” For a moment, Buddy is lost in thought. Then, the memory dawns on him and he returns the enthusiasm.

 

“Oh my god, Lorelei! I haven’t seen you since ‘35!” Buddy chuckles. He gestures to her cybernetic arm. “What the hell happened?”

 

She glances down at her left arm, moving it into a more visible position. “Oh, this thing? Got it ‘cause of a bad fight. You shoulda seen the other guy.”

 

“I’m sure.” He laughs, looking about the cabin. “So you’re with Gamma Company too?” Lorelei goes back to what she was doing.

 

“Yep! You, me, three rookies,” she grunts, moving her things into position. “And Dimitri, of course.” Buddy is taken aback by this. 

 

“Holy hell, Dee's here!?” He shouts. Lorelei nods with a smile. “Oh man, I was worried Mars was gonna be the ass end of space, but this is great.”  
Lorelei sits on her bunk, tying her shining black hair in a high knot. “Well, you never know with a place like this. I’m sure something’s waiting to happen.”

 

Several miles away at a science facility, that something leaps out of a portal to hell, hungry for blood.


End file.
